


A huge effort from both players... (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Austria, Davis Cup, Digital Art, Fanart, Finland (Country), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: My drawing about Davis Cup 2019 Group I, 1st Round Austria vs Finland Rubber 5.





	A huge effort from both players... (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> From <https://twitter.com/DavisCup/status/1172926267429150720>.  
I'd like to send unfeigned praise to both players!
> 
> The picture is embeded from [my deviantArt page](https://www.deviantart.com/32929wt).

Thank you for watching.


End file.
